


4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't)

by Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: People always assume Steve and Danny are completely blind about their feelings and their relationship. Are they really?





	4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [4 times Steve and Danny talk about kissing (and 1 they didn't) 四次Steve和Danny讨论了接吻（还有一次他们没有）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356534) by [xuxu9110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [4 vezes que Steve e Danny falam de beijos (e 1 que não)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483401) by [Ohmy-mcdanno (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno)



**1**

 

People always assume Steve and Danny are completely blind about their feelings and their relationship. Are they really?

In fact, they actually have already talked about it, specially about kissing. Many times in fact. People thought they didn’t notice what was happening but they knew each other long enough to just not noticed. The first time they talked about it was in a Saturday night, while drinking beer at Steve’s house.

They were quiet, watching something random on TV. Both were dead tired from their jobs; lots of running, punching and shooting, nothing orther than the ordinary. Danny sighs lowly and moves his head a little, just enough to notice Steve already looking at him.

“Sometimes I get this feeling that you want to kiss me.”

Danny says it, touching his lips in the bottle for a small and quicky sip. He truly didn’t mean to say it. He was way too tired to have such a conversation right now. Steve’s fast and loose reply was nothing what Danny expected.

“Only if it’d make you shut up, you mean.”

“No, no, not these ones, but in other moments,” There he goes, speaking again. How many beers did he have? He continues talking, how bad could it be anyway? “You know, when I look at you and you are already looking”

“Oh, I know.”

There was silence again. That wasn’t the way Danny would expect this conversation to go. However, how did he truly imagined Steve reacting to talking about kissing? That was Steve, Danny was still waiting for something to frighten his partner.

“What do you mean ‘I know’?”

“I know means I know Danny, what else it could be? Sometimes I look at you and you’re already looking at me too.  What’s wrong with that?”

“And why didn’t you said anything?”

“Because I don’t mind. It means nothing. Just bad timing, isn’t it?”

Danny nods in agreement, and takes another sip. Life continues the same.

**2**

 

The second time they talked about kissing was in the middle of a crime scene full of HPD officers around them. Who started the subjected was Steve after Danny steps his foot in a big piece of glass from a broken window.

“Holy motherfucker!” Yelled Danny.

“Hey, watch you language, do you kiss with this dirty mouth?”

“Shut up. You know I do.”

Steve sighs and follows Danny, who was hopping out the house towards his car.

“You see, I was worried about you but it’s because of comments like these they think we’re gay”

“You worry too much. We both have girlfriends and it’s not just because of this they think that.” The Detective sits on the passenger sit and takes off his shoe, the glass managed to cut through it and hurt his foot, which was bleeding. Steve promptly gets the first aid kit.

“Why do you care anyways?” Danny speaks and cleans his foot with his sock at the same time. “I’m not good enough for you? I’m a great kisser fyi."

“What? Of course you are, that’s not the point”

“Even if we were gay, that’s none of their business”

“I know that” Steve kneels in front of Danny and gets the hurt foot in his hands, starting to clean it up properly “It’s just that an intimate relationship could interfere a lot in our line of work”

“Bullshit, Cath used to work with us all the time.”

“That was different.”

“How so?”

“That was... temporary.” Steve analyzes Danny’s foot carefully. “I think you’ll need stitches.”

“No, I’m not going to the hospital to get two stiches.”

“It can get infected and you are no good if you can’t step on the floor.”

“It’s my foot, I have the final word” He tries to step on the floor, but he can’t. “I hate you so much. You’ve cursed me. Let’s go to the hospital.”

 

**3**

 

“Why do people care so much that we are not gay?”

Steve enters his kitchen, where Danny was waiting for him. The Detective was standing up against the table, arms crossed and his forehead showing how strange Steve’s entrance was.

“Well, I would ask you why does it bother you so much.”

“I don’t know, Danny, it’s just none of their business.”

“Are you afraid I may hurt your masculinity?”

“No, of course not. It's just that they really think that just because I love you and you love me, we are on something. I mean, why? I love Chin as well, but people don’t think we are gay.”

“Bisexual.”

“What?”

“I think that would be bisexual as you both, or we both, would like men and women.” Danny pauses for few seconds, letting Steve think about the matter. “And I kinda get them. You tell me you love me all the time. I never heard you saying it to Chin”

"True."

"And you are always touching me everywhere.?"

“You don’t mind.”

“I don’t, why would I? And you are always yelling at be like we were an old married couple”

“That’s you, Danny.” Steve touches two fingers on Danny’s forehead, who stands straight.

“It’s because you are a control freak and you don’t love yourself. You are always driving my car”

“You don’t mind.”

“Oh yeah” Danny says sarcastically. “No, babe, that’s what you desperately wants to believe. You want to control every point of my life. People just assume you want to control me in my personal relationships as well. I bet you are one those who holds your girlfriend’s hands up her head against the mattress while you two fuck”

Steve grins because he was indeed like that. In Danny’s mind the picture he just spoke came and he actually liked it.

“I bet you are the ones who likes dirty talking” Steve smiles with Danny’s face of surprise. “Don’t worry, I think it’s nice.”

"Are we are trying to point that people are wrong or to convince ourselves they are right? Because we look gayer than ever, babe."

That always happened when Danny was with Steve. The words just run from his mouth in endless lines that went from complaining to complimenting. There it was, if Danny got a second to think about it, he would just shut up about their relationship looking too romantic. He wouldn’t make so many points in it’s favor, though all of them were true and, of course, they had already being through his mind.

“The thing is: I don’t like them spending so much time thinking if whether we are together or not. That’s so our business and not theirs.” Steve speaks, bringing Danny back to Earth.

“Relax, Steve. Come on, let’s go to Kamekona's and give our fans some sugar.

 

**4**

 

“I bet you kiss like a control freak”

Danny’s words just scaped from his mouth. He hasn’t slept for about sixty hours now. It was really late at night and everybody was at Five-0 HQ doing multiple different things. All of them were in their own offices, besides Danny, who was at Steve’s. Danny knew they were going to have one of those conversations again. Well, let it be.

“What? Where did that come from?”

“Because you like to control everything.”

“I get that, but I mean the kissing part. Why are you thinking about kissing for starters?”

“Because I closed my eyes for a second and the image came to my mind”

“Of us kissing?

“No, just kissing in general.”

It was hard to tell if Steve was disappointed to hear that he wasn’t the main character of Danny’s scene or if he just thought everything was beyond odd. They work in silence for more fifteen minutes.

“I can _not_ be in control of kissing.” Steve says out of the sudden.

“What?”

“I can kiss like a normal person.”

“I very doubt that. I think, in fact, that Lynn left you because she wasn’t able to kiss you, just the other way around.”

“First of all: I ended thing with her. It wasn't like Melissa, who ranway to the mainland. And I can be a very gentle kisser;”

Danny nods slowly, his heavy head wasn’t helping very much. “Sorry, still can’t believe it.”

“Well, I’ll prove it to you.” Steve stands up.

“You want to kiss me?”

"I want to shut your mouth."

Steve starts to close all the shutters. The office suddenly was a lot darker and very cozy. Danny stands up and cleans his throat.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Are you afraid I may hurt your masculinity?” Steve quotes and that was hotter than it was supposed to be.

“No. I can do that, no problem

They were in front of each other now. Steve doesn’t hesite and holds Danny’s face with his right hand while the left one brings Danny closer by the waist. He was trying to be gentle, in the beggining to prove a point, but now he was just acting natural. Danny was looking at him in the eyes and Steve wished he could see them better, but the office didn’t have light enough to do so. Slowly he gets closer, Danny’s hands were in his waist as well now. Their lips touch first in a chaste kiss but as soon as Danny opens his lips, Steve fits his lips perfectly with Danny’s and touches the partner’s tongue with his. Danny breaks the kiss.

“You _are_ a control freak, Steven!”

“What? What did I do?”

“Right there, the thing you did with your tongue”

“What are you talking about? That was very gentle!”

“But you took the lead, you maniac.”

“Alright, Danny, if you want I will stop, won’t kiss you anymore”

“You see, in control of everything.” Danny takes his hands off Steve and moves them while he talks. “We kiss only when you say we kiss, if you say we don’t kiss, then we don’t, is that right?”

“I’m no copping, what do you want, Danny?”

“To kiss in peace”

“I’ll you tell you something: it’s not easy if the person you are kissing is complaining about the way you kiss”

“I’m not complaining about the way you kiss, your kissing is great”

“Thank you very much"

“You’re welcome. I’m just saying that looks like you want me all for you”

“Well, I kinda do, could you please just shut up?

And Danny did shut up.

“Ok, much better.” Steve says before kissing Danny again. The Navy Seal still had his hand behind the Danny’s neck, whose hands go immediately to Steve’s hip, pulling them even closer to each other. Steve did want to let Danny control this one, but he couldn’t help but to dive into the kissing deeper and deeper. They didn’t need to be kissing like that anymore, but who cared?

Because life is a joke, there’s a knock on the door. Steve and Danny break apart really fast, just few seconds before Kono open the door. Danny was glad the darkness of the room, because his face would totally scream at Kono that he was kissing.

“Steve, we found something. Come here”

And fast like that they were back to work, about to be running and shooting and being shot again.

 

**And 1**

75 hours. They’ve been up 75 hours and now it was finally time to sleep. Steve left his truck in Palace and went straight to the Camaro driver’s seat. Danny doesn’t complain, he believes he’d actually call a cab if he needed to drive. His brain wasn’t letting him think, specially now that the case was closed.

When he notices, they were parking at Steve’s. They enter in silence and Danny throws himself in a armchair while Steve goes somewhere else. The next thing he feels is the touch of Steve’s lips over his.

“Danny, wake up” Steve whispers, with his lips still against Danny’s. “Lets sleep upstairs.”

Steve kisses Danny one more time and now Danny was awake enough to correspond it. After all, Steve could in fact be a gentle kisser. The commander offers the Detective a hand. Danny looks at it and accepts, lettings Steve take him upstairs. They undress and lay on the bed, touch lips one more time and get their well deserved sleep.


End file.
